BitterSweet
by mastercontrol12
Summary: M.C and Takato have had it with Rika's attitude, But will their Revenge Scheme backfire?


Mastercontrol Presents:

"BitterSweet"

(i do not own Digimon, Enforcermon is mine though)

Today, M.C and Takato were doing inventory on M.C's stuff from another dimension.

"Ahh-chooo!" Snezed Guilmon.

"Carefull, half this crap has been around since World War 2" said Enforcermon.

"hey! not all of it is crap." said M.C.

"you kept Hitler's left pinky finger in a jar for 20 years!" Enforcer argued.

While M.C and his partner debated, Takato found a shiny blue ring.

When M.C saw it, he flipped!

"Carefull! that is the Ring of The Jabberwoky!" M.C said.

"what's that?" said Guilmon.

"glad you asked, Louis Carol, the writter of Alice in Wonderland, gave it to me, whoever wears it must be gentle, kind, and happy...or they will turn into a hideous Jabberwoky!" said M.C

Just then, Rika stomped by, she had a sour look on her face, as if somone pissed on her bed.

"Can i help..." Enforcermon said before he was kicked in the crotch by Rika** (AN: diddn't think he had one!)**

"What is this!?" she said as she held a bottle of orange juice that said "DO NOT TOUCH! THIS MEANS YOU GUILMON!"

"uh...orange juice?" M.C said.

Rika punched him in the stomach!

"NO! it's an empty orange juice bottle, somone DRANK IT ALL!" she yelled. "DO YOU WANT ME TO GET SCURVY FROM VITAMIN C WITHDRAWL!"

"i...drank it" said Guilmon, "sorry?"

Rika threw Guilmon out M.C's window.

"are you gonna hit me?" said Takato.

"that depends, did you try to stop Guilmon?" she asked.

"...no?" he said.

Rika whacked Takato's groin with a sledgehammer.

"oh, and M.C, your paying for that juice so i broke into your safe." she said as she walked away.

Enforcermon came back, carrying Guilmon on his back.

"Bitch!" Enforcermon said.

"no duh!" said M.C, "girl needs to learn some manners."

Takato had an idea!

He gave M.C the blue ring.

"Takato, Guilmon, Enforcermon, we are going to pay dearly for this, but it's just too good to pass up" M.C said with a chuckle

the next morning...

Rika wakes up with a big yawn, unknown to her that a blue ring was put on her finger.

She walks over to the kitchen table, sits in her favorite chair and opens the newspaper to the obituaries.

"Mom...Coffie...Now!" she demanded!

5 seconds later...

Rika's face develops fangs, her eyebrows more bushy, black fur had spread to her chest and hands.

AHHHHHH!

at the bus stop...

Kazu and Kenta were giggling at Rika's appearence...a lot!

"Tweddle-dum, Tweddle-dumber, stop laughing or i'll yank your tounges through your noses!" she said.

Suddenly...SHRRIIP!

Rika grows a furry, black tail with a stinger tip, dripping with acid.

"OH MY GOD!" Kazu and Kenta screamed and ran like hell.

Enforcermon watched and giggled.

He turned to Rika with a sly grin.

"i'd go easy on the insults, Rika...or else!" he said.

"I"LL INSULT YOU AND ANYONE ELSE WHENEVER I WANT TO! NOW TELL ME WHAT"S HAPPINING TO ME OR I"LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL LIKE AN ACORN!" Rika yelled.

Suddenly, her hands turned into black, furry claws, and her body turned black and furry!

"okay, Me, Takato, and M.C were sick of you being an Atomic bitch, so i slipped the Ring of The Jabberwoky on you! and now if you don't clean up your act, you'll turn into a hidious freak!" he said with a rassberry.

Rika looked at her left finger and saw the ring in question.

"i don't beleve this!" she said.

She spent the whole ride home trying to pry the ring off, but no matter what she does, the ring wouldn't budge.

She stormed over to M.C's tower.

Meanwhile, M.C was watching a horror flick, Bloodbath 6: Cheer Camp Carnage!

Rika punched the door open.

"Here it comes.." M.C thought.

"tell me how to remove this thing and be quick about it, or so help me, i'll shove you into the nearest black hole!" she demanded.

Suddenly, her eyes became that of a lizzard's.

"it's about time you learn to be civil, the ring will come off on it's own, as long as you are kind, gentle and sweet." M.C explained.

And with that said, Rika stormed off. one way or another, that ring was coming off.

Renamon apeared just then.

"where are we going Rika?" she asked.

"My place, my dad had power tools." Rika said.

She tried the chainsaw, but the saw exploded.

She tried acid, but the ring evaporated it.

she tried to cut her finger off, but the ring wouldn't let her.

Meanwhile, M.C, Henry, Takato and their Digimon were playing on M.C front lawn.

"you really did that to her?" Terriermon asked.

"yup!" Enforcermon said.

"maybe now Rika will mellow out." said M.C

Just then, Rika came by, smoking from her latest attempt to remove her ring, apparently, TNT was not the soulution.

"Ya know, i might be able to remove that ring for you." M.C said, Rika walked over with an open ear.

"Well, i'm listening." said Rika.

"first, say please" said M.C

Rika took a deep breath...

"pleee..eeeaa..sseee" Rika said with venom in her words.

Just then her eyes returned to normal.

"good, Now say Terriermon is greatest Digimon ever!" said M.C

"I'LL KILL YOU!" said Rika with fire coming out her mouth.

Not only did her eyes became lizzard like again, she had now sprouted small horns and her breasts became larger.

Takato's nose bled...

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Getting pissed off isn't gonna get that ring off" M.C said.

"But baking us Cookies might!" said Guilmon.

later that day, at M.C's Tower.

Rika was in his kitchen, making Cookies.

"I hope she's making Oatmeal rasin." said M.C

"Or Peanut Butter!" said Guilmon as he drooled.

Rika came back with the cookies.

M.C took a bite...

"Not bad, Just like Mom used to make" M.C said.

Rika's horns disapeared...

"Now i just wished she was a better cook!" he said as he vaporized the cookies with his blaster.

Terriermon and Enforcermon laughed...

In a fit of rage, Rika tossed the plate, cutting M.C's head off.

Her horns grew back, not to mention her claws became longer, more beast-like.

"that is it! if you don't start being nice, you are gonna turn 100% monster!" said M.C as he was putting his head back on.

"I have an idea!" said Terriermon.

later that night...

Rika walked down a long hallway out to the backyard.

M.C and the boys were enjoying his built-in hot tub.

Rika was getting their drinks.

Carrot juice for Terriermon and Henry.

Grape juice for Takato

Lemonade for Guilmon

Long island ice tea for M.C

Hard apple cider for Enforcermon.

After she gave them their drinks, Rika was about to leave when...

"wait Rika, check the closet across from the bar." said Terriermon.

When she opened it, she found the most girly Maid's outfit M.C could steal.

somewhere in Tokyo...

"Ryou, where's my uniform!" Ichigo yelled.

"don't tell me you lost it again, Those damn things aren't free." said Ryou.

Back at M.C's...

"i don't think this will be a verry good soak in M.C's hot tub unless you wear that" said Terriermon.

That was the last straw!

You can make her say please..

You can rob her of her pride.

But a...DRESS!

Rika snapped!

A day later...

"well, we knew this was comming" said M.C

"Yeah, but it was worth it!" said Takato.

"what do we do?" said Guilmon

"Wait for nature to take it's course" Said Enforcermon.

It turns out that Rika had compleated her tranformation, her body was covered in black fur, she developed razor-sharp claws and a poisonous tail, she was on all fours and she developed a lizzard-like muzzle. for some reason she found this pleasant.

in a fit of rage she ate Takato, M.C and their partners.

"well, a girl's gotta draw the line somwhere.." Rika said with a burp.

THE END

AN: Thank you, all who sent in your Reviews, remember, Ask and ye shall recive! **:)**

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
